Watching You
by iamkellylouise
Summary: All she wanted to know was why Addison was watching her, and she got so much more. Prequel to Begging You. AddisonMeredith.


**A/N: This is the very very long awaited prequel to 'Begging You'. Read them whichever way around you wish. I don't think I even like this put I'll post anyway. **

**SMUT ALERT! (And it's not good either, I really don't like this one =/)**

**Love, Kelly. X.**

* * *

Meredith stood dancing with Finn, as she looked over his shoulder she could see 'The Shepards' dancing together, she briefly glanced away and when she looked back Addison was staring straight at her, something she'd been doing a lot of lately, Meredith shifted uncomfortably, she pulled away from Finn slightly.

"Hey, you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, just a little warm, I'm just going to splash some water on my face, I'll be back"

"Ok" he smiled kissing her cheek.

She quickly made her way out of the room, she walked down an empty hallway no destination really in mind.

"Meredith!" she heard Addison shout, her heart started to beat rapidly, she sped up her walk "Meredith wait!" she heard her shout again, she headed straight for an empty exam room, she closed the door behind her and turned her back to it, she placed her hands on the bed and breathed in deeply, she turned around and took in a sharp intake of breath when she saw Addison stood leaning against the door.

"Meredith I…."

"No" Meredith said holding her hand up "Don't say anything, just, don't"

Addison closed her mouth tightly shut and stood staring expectantly at Meredith.

"You keep looking at me, you keep looking at me and I've been going over and over in my head why you would be doing that and I thought maybe it's because you think I'm sleeping with Derek but then you asked me yesterday and I told you I wasn't which I'm not so I thought the looking would stop but now I'm dancing with Finn and your dancing with Derek and you're looking at me, you're not looking at your husband you're looking at _me_ and, and, I don't know why and just, stop it, stop looking at me!"

"Do you think I want to look at you?" Addison said almost in a whisper "Don't you think I'd rather be looking at my husband? He doesn't drive me crazy, he doesn't make it impossible for me to feel normal! He doesn't make me sick to my stomach thinking about my veterinarian touching him with his hands! I would give anything not to be looking at you!"

Meredith stared at Addison wide-eyed, they were both breathing heavily, Addison took a tentative step forward, and then another and another until she was standing face to face with Meredith, she brought her hand up slowly to Meredith's shoulder, she slid it up to her neck and up into her hair, she slowly moved in and pressed a soft kiss to her lips, she pulled away and looked straight into Meredith's puzzled eyes, she kissed her again, and again, and again, and with that last kiss Meredith pulled her in close and their tongues started to slip into one and other, they moved around until Addison had Meredith pressed up against the bed, her knee in between her legs, with a slight lift from Addison and a little jump Meredith was sat on the edge.

Addison slowly unzipped the back of Meredith's dress, she pushed it off her shoulders and kissed the skin softly, she pulled up the skirt, the dress bunching around Meredith's waist, she kissed down her centre, as she reached her wetness she slowly pulled off her panties, as her tongue connected instantly with her clit Meredith let out a gasp, Addison was now kneeling on the floor, Meredith's legs draping over her shoulders, her hands gripping onto the edge of the exam table, Addison wrapped one arm around Meredith's thigh, her other hand spreading her lips apart as she plunged in her tongue, she soon added her long slender fingers into the mix.

Meredith let out a loud moan as her clit and g-spot were simultaneously pleasured, her heels dug into Addison's back as she widened her legs, Addison changed her pace several times, she quickened as she felt Meredith get close but as soon as she was about to reach her peak she would slow right down leaving Meredith to whimper in protest but as Meredith moaned Addison's name loudly Addison didn't slow down for anything, she slipped 3 fingers in and out quickly, Meredith writhed against her, she sucked against her clit, Meredith's hips bucked violently as she came, Addison let her pulsate around her fingers, letting her breathing steady, as she retracted her hand she licked off all of the juices, she kissed her way back up Meredith's body and kissed her hard on the lips.

"Strip" Meredith whispered as she kissed Addison's jawline.

Addison quickly slipped her dress off leaving her standing in her underwear, Meredith pulled her in close and kissed along her neck and down her shoulders, she brought her hands up to her bra and unclipped it, she pulled the straps down letting it fall to the floor, she slipped off the bed and dipped her head down to take a breast in her mouth, Addison gasped as she sucked hard on her nipple and massaged the other in her palm, Meredith moved back up to kiss her hard on the lips, they moved back so Meredith had Addison pressed up against the wall, she kissed her way slowly down Addison's body, she slipped off her panties and knelt directly in front her wetness, she stretched her neck up and licked Addison slowly causing her knees to buckle slightly, her hands hit the wall to try and steady herself, Meredith lifted one of Addison's leg and draped it over her shoulder, she held onto it tightly as she licked Addison's clit quickly.

"Oh fuck Meredith" Addison gasped.

Meredith slowly pushed in two fingers and pressed hard against Addison's inner walls, she sucked against her clit "Harder" Addison groaned, Meredith held Addison's leg even tighter as she pumped her fingers hard inside of her, Addison let out a loud cry as Meredith's fingers pushed in deeper and her tongue swirled around her clit.

"Meredith" she whispered "Don't, don't stop"

Meredith nibbled and sucked her clit before standing up slowly, her fingers still moving swiftly inside her, she kissed around Addison's breast and then suckled against her nipples before kissing her way up to Addison's lips, Addison let out a loud moan into Meredith's mouth as she came with a shudder, her head dropping to Meredith's neck, Meredith slowly removed her fingers and licked them clean before kissing Addison passionately.

After their breathing returned to normal they slowly pulled away from each other, they dressed in silence, Meredith not looking at Addison once, once she was dressed she leant up against the bed.

"So…." Addison started.

"So…." Meredith breathed.

"What happens now?"

"I don't know"

"Me neither"

"You're married"

"Yes"

"This is so wrong"

"Is it?"

"YES! You are married! To Derek! And I'm with Finn and and, that shouldn't have happened!"

"But it did, we can't change that"

"No. We can't. You need to fix your hair" she mumbled, Addison walked over to the small mirror on the wall and pulled a comb from her clutch.

"I should go" Meredith whispered "I, oh god, I left Finn out there, I should go"

"Meredith" Addison sighed.

"I need to go" Meredith said firmly.

"Wait" Addison said quickly rushing over to her, she tied the back of Meredith's dress "Ok, go"

Meredith didn't say anything, she simply left the room, Addison sighed heavily and sat down on the bed, it was what she wanted all along but it wasn't going to be easy from then on, it was going to be hell.

~x~

The following evening Meredith agreed to meet Addison at a hotel, only when she was safe in the knowledge that George and Alex were taking care of Izzie. Within moments of the hotel room door closing they were tearing each others clothes off.

"I think, I think I love you Meredith" Addison sighed as they lay together in a post-coital bliss.

"No. You don't." Meredith said firmly.

"I do. I hate that I do but I do and if you felt nothing, if you really truly felt nothing you wouldn't have come here tonight, you wouldn't still be here, you would have ran, you wouldn't be naked and lying in my arms"

"I didn't say I didn't feel anything Addison, I'm not going to be your play thing, when things get rough with Derek"

"You're not a play thing"

"Then what am I?"

"I don't know" Addison sighed "I just know that I'm falling for you"

"Yeah well maybe I'm falling for you too" Meredith mumbled "What are we doing Addison?"

"We're lying here"

"Addison…."

"We're going to lie here, we're going to be together, just for a bit longer, just hold on for a little bit longer"

"A little bit longer" Meredith sighed, they linked their fingers together and simply lay there, waiting for a reason to get up and live their lives.

~x~ ~x~ ~x~


End file.
